


Papa Don't Preach

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daughter!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Father!Dean, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x Reader, Dad!Dean x Daughter!ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 2,829A/N: This was written for @luciisthebest 400 Follower SPN Song Challenge with the prompt, “Papa Don’t Preach” by Madonna. Arguments and angsty-ish leading to a realistic and slightly fluff ending.





	Papa Don't Preach

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/161419345436/papa-dont-preach)

 

You looked down at the pregnancy test. There was no way that it was wrong. This was the fifth one you took. You were pregnant and it was a Cambion. Gulp. You started panicking. Your father was going to kill you. Would he forgive you? Could he ever understand? You loved Crowley. And while the baby wasn’t exactly planned, you couldn’t be happier. But the baby would be a monster and your dad and uncle were hunters. Did this mean you’d finally have to choose over being a hunter and being the secret Queen of Hell; because that would ruin you. Family or the love of your life? How was that fair?

 

How were you going to keep this a secret? Castiel wasn’t planning on showing up to the dinner, which was good because he’d most likely blab that you were pregnant. And then be confused why he shouldn’t have said that. Awkwardness to the millionth degree.

 

You were ringing your shaking hands, trying to calm your nerves. You splashed cold water on your face preparing yourself to get out of this bathroom. You felt like you were going to pass out. You wished you could get this day over with already.

 

You heard measured footsteps approaching your bathroom.

 

“Hey sweetheart. You okay? Been in there for like ten minutes now. Wheels up in two?” Dean asked.

 

You stared at yourself in the mirror not answering Dean. He knocked and then tried the door and mumbled a curse when he saw it was locked. The sounds dragged you out of your thoughts.

 

“You okay in there, sweetie?”

 

Dean needed an answer. What did he ask again? Oh yeah, you were late. Ha. You were definitely late.

 

You closed your eyes and focused on a happy image trying to think away the crack in your voice. “Sorry Dad. I’m fine, really, just a bad stomach. That’s all, “ you forced a chuckle, hoping your father didn’t see right through it. You bit your lip hearing Dean mutter something and walk away.

 

“Crowley,” you whispered when you were sure your father left.

 

“Hello darling. How are --,” he stopped abruptly when he took in your appearance. “What happened Pet. Are you hurt?” Crowley was getting more worried by your continued silence. You bit your lip and nervously handed him the stick. He looked down at it squinting, “What is...you’re pregnant?”

 

“We’re pregnant,” you added.

 

Crowley’s eyes were wide with shock.

 

Dean knocked on the door again. Damn your father and his impatience.

 

“Coming Dad,” you moved to flush the toilet. “Be right out,” you said as you turned the sink on.

 

“We’ll be in the car Y/N. See you there in a minute. Sam is starving.”

 

You didn’t respond. What could you respond with? I throw up everything I eat, not really hungry. And oh yeah, I’m fucking pregnant. Who cares if my uncle is hungry? Yeah that leaves something to be desired. You sucked in a shaky breath slowly looking over at Crowley who was smiling.

 

“I want to keep it and raise it, but it’ll be a Cambion and --.”

 

Crowley picked you up and placed you on the sink. You grabbed onto the back of his head, holding him to you as he kissed you roughly. His tongue not asking for permission, just diving right in. He explored your mouth. You cellphone went off. He nipped your lip before slowly taking his lips off yours. He closed his eyes putting his head on your forehead. You sighed heavily wanting nothing more than to talk to Crowley or let him take you right here under your father’s nose but you didn’t have time for either.

 

“I love you Y/N. I never thought I would love anyone. I never thought anyone could love me with all the things I’ve done, the people I hurt. I honestly didn’t think I was worthy of love; and be loved by the daughter of Dean Winchester...Well that was definitely a surprise but I can’t imagine my life without you or this baby.”

 

“Nor can I imagine a life without you, but my father is going to kill me.”

 

Crowley bent down reaching inside his suit for a ring box. “I was going to wait to ask you this on our date tomorrow but I’m asking you now. Will you marry me? There is no one I could ever love as much as I love you and I can’t imagine my future without you in it.”

 

You mouth hung open. You couldn't believe it. You wanted to scream and cry happy tears and freak out, but you knew your dad would hear you, so you just nodded and beamed at him.

 

Your phone went off again and you sighed groaning. Dean always had the worst timing ever.

 

“Yes infinity! Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife. We’re going to be family.”

 

“That we are, Love.”

 

You frowned at your phone as you saw that your father left a voicemail.

 

“I could come with you to the dinner,” Crowley offered.

 

You shook your head, “That might make things worse. Just stay close. There will definitely be a hell of a lot of drama going on and I might need you to bail me out. Maybe show you a little later. Dad’s bound to want a chat.”

 

“Of course, Pet. The first sign of any trouble and you call or text me.”

 

“Promise, my King,” you kissed him and jumped off the counter running to the car.

 

Your father and uncle gave you murderous looks as you joined them in the Impala.

 

Rolling your eyes you stated, “Whose fault was it that we had Chinese from that place that got a B rating. You should be lucky all I have is diarrhea.” As you thought, that silenced everyone in the car and no one asked any further questions. Which left you to replay the scene that was coming. What to say, how to say it, how Dean would react. Every scenario lead to it going badly. Sighing, you faced your doom and walked into the dinner.

 

Everything went well for a while. You got a table easily and you all started talking about the case. You feel calmer, everything would be okay. Maybe you could wait to tell him? Do this case. Get back some normalcy. You ordered something feeling somewhat better and starving from having thrown up several times already. The food smelled delicious and went down fine but twenty minutes later and you were running off to the bathroom. In your haste to run off, you pushed your bag onto the floor by Sam and Dean. You didn’t even notice.

 

Dean picked up your purse.

 

“Dude, please tell me you’re not going to look through that.”

 

“She’s been distant for two weeks Sam. She won’t talk to me and she’s hardly ever home. She does hunts and then runs off. I tried talking to her.”

 

“Snooping in her bag, though?”

 

“She dropped it, Sammy. It’s not like I reached over and grabbed it.”

 

Sam put his hands up. He was not going to win this argument.

 

Dean saw a pregnancy test carton and lore books in there; particularly about Cambions. Dean froze feeling a mixture of fear, shock and anger.

 

You threw up everything feeling worse than before. Morning sickness was kicking your ass. You’d have to get some crackers on the way home. You walked back to the booth, meeting Dean’s eyes as you saw the empty carton and the lore book on the table. Stupid. You should have checked your bag. You just ran out in haste and took the bag closest to you. You were in trouble now. You slowly walked over to them.

 

“Hi Dad,” you offered sheepishly.

 

“Don’t ‘hi Dad’ me.”

 

You flinched at his tone, “How did you get my bag?”

 

“Not the point sweetheart, but you dropped it racing to the bathroom. Wanna explain this?”

 

“You’re pregnant?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m holding it for a friend.”

 

“That was a horrible excuse when you were a teenager and even worse now, Y/N,” you father stated.

 

Sighing heavily, you looked down at the floor and nodded. You might as well tell the whole truth. “I’m pregnant with Crowley’s child,” you confessed.

 

“WHAT!” Dean yelled not caring that half of the dinner turned towards them.

 

“Dean, calm down.”

 

“Calm down? I’m not fucking calming down, Sam! I don’t care if we’re in public and this is definitely supposed to be a private discussion. I just found out Crowley sullied my daughter!”

 

“Sullied, Dean? I get how angry you are, but think before you speak. Please.”

 

Dean scoffed at his brother. Sam was mad but he knew this had to be handled sensitively because you cared about Crowley. He knew his brother well enough to know that when he got like this nothing could stop him. He was like a bull in a china shop.

 

“Papa don’t preach. I know he’s the King of Hell and a demon; and this baby will be a Cambion, powerful and hunted by pretty much everything. I’ve placed an arrow on my back. I know. And you warned me against being with him.”

 

“You know how dangerous this but you still did it?”

 

“One, the baby could be good. I’m its mother after all. Two, I know how to protect myself. Not the damsel in distress, Dad. I’m a Winchester. And an ADULT! And three, no planning is ever 100 percent effective. But I will never regret being with him or having this child. Crowley was the best decision I ever made.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You will probably never forgive me but I love Crowley. _Really_ love him dad. And he really loves me back. I’ve actually been advising him on his rule for a while now. Don’t you think it’s strange that no demons have tried to attack us? They’re staying back on orders from the crown. You may never understand it, but I hope someday you accept my decision to be with him and have his child.”

 

“You love him?” Sam and Dean questioned in unison.

 

Tears filled your eyes, “More than anything and he loves me back.”

 

“It’s Crowley!” Dean yelled in response.

 

“He’s the King of Hell,” Sam gently added.

 

“You mean the demon you guys work with sometimes? The very one that saves all our asses because he loves me? That demon? Yeah Dad, Sam, it’s Crowley’s. Big fucking deal.”

 

Dean scoffed, “He’s the King. Of. Hell. I’d say it's a pretty big deal.”

 

“So he’s good enough to work with on cases, but not good enough for your daughter to be with?”

 

Dean glared at you and Sam gave you bitchface.

 

“We don’t want you getting hurt,” Sam said gently.

 

“Well you both being parental idiots is not helping. I’m not going to have a normal life like you wanted. I was never going to be normal, being raised by hunters. Please respect my decision.”

 

“Or?”

 

“Or I walk out of this dinner and I wish you both well. It will tear me up inside and be the toughest decision I ever made; but I’m having this baby and I’m going to be with Crowley. Don’t make me choose Dad because I’ll choose him.”

 

Nodding, Dean closed his tear-filled eyes. That hurt him that you loved Crowley more than your own family. But one look in your eyes and he knew you were telling the truth. Your mother died on a hunt and he refused to lose you too. It was you three against the world. He would have to find someway to be okay with this.

 

Sam remained silent. That comment was exactly what he was worried about and why he cautioned Dean to choose his wording carefully.

  

“Please give me some time with this. We’ll talk at the bunker,” he pleaded with you, tears in his eyes. You just nodded your head and ran into his open arms giving him a tight hug. You hugged each other for awhile not saying anything, just hugging.

 

He left the diner holding you. Sam paid for the food and drove Baby, speeding off to the Bunker. Dean sat in the backseat with you, thinking over the entire conversation and what options were left to him. He looked out of the window and saw you learning how to ride a bike, saw you learning self-defense and how to hold a knife, saw you blowing out candles, playing dress up and holding tea parties. Your whole life flashed before Dean’s eyes. You were grown up now and you could make your own decisions, even if he didn't like them.

 

When you all reached the bunker, Dean motioned for you to get out. You all walked into the library wordlessly. You stood there, not looking at each other but clearly wanting a conversation.

 

Dean was the first to speak up, “I don't like it, Sweetheart. I don't trust him but you're right: he did save our asses more times than we can count and at the end of the day, it’s your decision. I don’t have to like it but I do have to respect it. You’re an adult now; not the cute five year old that ran around in capes saving damsels in distress locked in ivory towers.”

 

“OMG yes, I remember that. Best dress up ever. Those barbies and action figures didn't know what hit ‘em.”

 

Dean smiled a wistful smile, “You’ve grown since then.”

 

“I’d say.”

 

“Into the fine, headstrong, loving woman in front of me. I wouldn’t have chosen Crowley for you but you love him, I see that. Don’t want you to walk out of our lives. I couldn’t take that. I’ll learn to be okay with it. That’s my problem not yours. If he treats you well, great but the second he hurts you, he’ll see the wrong end of a demon killing blade. Don’t leave us, okay? We’re family. You’re the best thing I ever did. I will love this child, Cambion or not, with everything I have as I love you. We’ll give this kid a fighting chance to be good. You just gotta give your old man some time to process this.”

 

“Thank you, Dad.”

 

“Sorry for the preaching.”

 

“You wouldn't be you without it. The most loving, overprotective Dad ever! Trust me, Crowley is the most loving boyfriend a girl could ever ask for and he treats me with respect and love every second we’re together.” Of course, you left out the whole him asking you to marry part. One surprise at a time. You had time to tell him. Dean and Sam hugged you and you hugged them back, relieved and happy the conversation ended there.

 

Crowley appeared behind the Winchesters, smiling at all of you. You gave him a thumbs up and he smiled raising his glass of Craig to you before downing it. He moved in front of the Winchesters smirking. “Squirrel. Moose. I think a chat’s in order.”


End file.
